


The Perfect Shot

by fintasticampora



Series: Photography Jack [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, I'm here to provide that, M/M, Photography, This is my first fanfic please be gentle, we need more photographer Jack in our lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fintasticampora/pseuds/fintasticampora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up next to Eric everyday was like a dream. It was a dream he wished he could live in for forever, one where he could wake up and see this beautiful, glimmering man every morning, and every morning would still take his breath away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, and basically I've been a long time roleplayer and have always wanted to write fanfiction, so here I am???? I also read a shit ton of fanfic as well so...
> 
> Basically, I hope you enjoy and please excuse any of my mistakes or anything in this work.

Waking up next to Eric everyday was like a dream. It was a dream he wished he could live in for forever, one where he could wake up and see this beautiful, glimmering man every morning, and every morning would still take his breath away.

And it does. Waking up with Eric by his side makes him happier every time. The long trips are worth the reward, because seeing Eric smile and coo in his sleep, the sunlight streaming in and dripping down his face, across his hair, down the soft curve of his hips and the lean muscle in his abdomen, it was all such a beautiful sight. The problem with seeing such a beautiful sight every morning, however, was that he worried it would leave him. He was anxious that one day will be last, and he will never know when will be the last time he gets to see Eric like this. Life was unpredictable, and cruel, and will take everything away from you without a second thought.

Jack wouldn't let this go. This life he was building, this person he was loving, wouldn't slip through his fingers, not like last time.

He very carefully sat up, trying his best not to disturb the serenity that washed over the room. He edged off the bed, reaching out towards a lower drawer in the night stand, clutching his fingers around a small camera that had been tucked away for safekeeping. Jack got down on both knees in front of the bed, raising the camera up to his face and capturing the beautiful peace of art that was splayed across his bed. The strong forearms that were parallel to the bed contrasted with a soft, sleeping face. Eric's soft, golden hair sweeping across his forehead, wild with sleep, was stark in comparison to how linear and strong the muscles were in his stomach.

The shutter of the camera closed, capturing the work in itself, right before Eric had moved, clutching to duvet and pulling it up to cover his shoulders due to the lack of heat.

Jack took a picture of that too.


End file.
